


Misbehave

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 水仙注意，公开场合注意
Kudos: 4





	Misbehave

谁都不知道Kihyun，这个半年前名不见经传的街头艺人，是如何摇身一变成为怪物新人揽下全部年末大赏的。关于他零星的资料只有路人录制的他在弘大街头抱着一把木吉他弹唱的视频，不得不承认，他的声线的确特别，唱功也比常人优越不少，加上那张脸，被星探相中也不算意外。Kihyun包揽年末大赏的消息一出就在sns上引起了热烈讨论，评论区里五花八门的说法都有，就是没几个人质疑他的唱功。  
此时坐在会议室桌上的Kihyun随便看了两条评论，轻轻笑了一声把手机屏幕转向低头看电脑的刘基贤：“刘总什么看法？”  
刘基贤抬头，拿开了Kihyun手上的手机，在他手背上轻轻落下一个吻，“做得好，大明星。”  
“切，就这样啊。”Kihyun不满地哼哼，作势要离开，却被刘基贤一把抓住胳膊，“别走，留下来陪我。”  
“跨年夜陪你听财务报表？我闲得慌啊。”  
“包揽大赏之后现在忙得一个小时都腾不出来？早知道当初不这么捧你了。”  
“少拿这个压我啊，小心我哪天傍上别的金主爸爸就一脚把你踢了。”  
“今天的妆挺好看的，衣服也是。”刘基贤目不转睛地盯着电脑。  
“少转移话题，不就是我露越多你越喜欢呗。”  
“知道就好，要开会了。”刘基贤合上电脑。  
“我坐哪？”Kihyun跳下桌子伸了个懒腰。  
刘基贤笑了，看着他。  
这是个危险的信号，Kihyun突然有点后悔年末舞台结束妆都没卸就跑过来找他的决定。  
刘基贤悠闲地靠在椅背上，侧身给椅子和木桌间留出了一人身的间隙。  
“坐这儿。”笃笃，是刘基贤的皮鞋鞋底轻点在木地板上的声音。  
“衣冠禽兽。”Kihyun翻了个白眼，还是乖乖爬去了桌子下面坐好。紧接着他就听到了敲门声，他看见刘基贤站了起来，之后听见一阵脚步和虚情假意的寒暄。毕竟哪个人想在跨年夜被变态老板压榨着开会呢？但转念一想，五倍加班费，好像也没那么肉疼。他的老板真是出手阔绰。  
当刘基贤再次坐回位置上，会议室的光渐渐暗下来。Kihyun只能借着投影反射的光勉强看清刘基贤的姿势，轻车熟路地低头吻了吻他的鞋尖。  
他感觉到冰凉的漆皮质感顺着他的嘴唇向下滑去，勾过下巴然后恶狠狠踩在胸口。Kihyun完全能想象到上面那张得意的脸，这就是他的刘基贤最爱的恶趣味，虽然他也沉醉其中。他的后背紧贴在木桌的隔板上，呼吸困难却又不敢大口喘气。  
还好是在刘基贤的地盘，Kihyun心想，要是他被男人踩一脚都能起生理反应的事被其他人知道也不知道会被做出多少文章，虽然刘基贤也不是什么普通男人。  
坚硬的皮鞋尖在Kihyun隆起的胸肌上顶了一顶，似乎很满意身下人的反应，之后又不轻不重地踢了踢他的小腹，Kihyun只感觉到伴着一阵头晕目眩，全身的血液都往下身冲去。刘基贤心知肚明他在桌下的宝贝正期待着什么，因此故意没有满足他。他们对彼此的脾气知根知底，刘基贤知道他的大明星此时应该正焦躁上头，但依旧无动于衷，因为他也知道，Kihyun终会屈服于情欲。  
他的大明星很色，这一点只有他们两人知晓，在刘基贤在弘大见到他的第一眼时就看穿了，他们一见钟情，但没有选择恋爱，而是建立了现在近乎于主人与奴隶的调教关系。这层关系的好处就是，刘基贤可以在Kihyun身上为所欲为，比如现在，刘基贤就把手伸进了口袋，悄悄打开了跳蛋的开关。  
Kihyun被后穴和乳尖猝不及防的快感惊得下意识夹紧双腿，却不小心撞到桌子发出一声闷响。他闭上眼睛祈祷着刘基贤不要生气，可惜为时已晚。他把遥控开到了最大。Kihyun紧紧捂住自己的嘴，生怕呻吟声从口中泄出，也下意识收紧着后穴，唯恐跳蛋细微的震动被人发觉。跳蛋随着后穴的收缩又往里进入了些许，刚好碾过他敏感的前列腺。他颤抖地蜷缩在桌下不知所措。  
这不是他们第一次在这间会议室里行为不轨，只是从前都只是趁刘基贤视频会议小打小闹，想到会议桌上此时坐满了人，Kihyun还是有点心虚地闭上眼深呼吸了几口。刘基贤像掐着秒表，就此间隙把脚伸进了Kihyun夹紧的双腿之间。  
Kihyun慌张地想用手拦住，却没意识到此刻的动作在刘基贤眼里就像是仓鼠挠。皮鞋底不轻不重地磨蹭着牛仔裤被撑出的隆起，Kihyun被这触感刺激得手脚发软，紧接着出其不意的一踩让他险些射了出来。  
刘基贤太了解他的身体了。  
他看见刘基贤换了个姿势翘着腿，脚尖似乎不经意地晃着，当Kihyun不存在一般。  
跳蛋的频率又变了，身体里由弱渐强的短促震动催使着Kihyun也渴望更多来自体外的触碰，于是他跪起身，主动用胯下贴上了鞋面。鞋的主人似乎很满意他的动作，轻轻勾起脚点了点Kihyun的会阴，又惹得他一阵颤抖，咬着下唇不敢出声。  
大明星正努力地取悦自己，刘基贤可以想象此时桌下的春光，他心情大好，再一次把遥控开到了最大。  
Kihyun被前后夹击的快感堵得无处可逃，腰再也用不上力气，他只能颤巍巍地把脸伏在刘基贤的大腿上更用力地让性器磨蹭着皮鞋。直到身体内酸胀的感觉达到了峰值，他隔着西裤咬着刘基贤膝盖内侧的肉，抽搐着尽数泄在了裤子里。  
跳蛋停止了震动。他隐忍地喘着气，却闻到了周遭都是自己汗水与淫液的腥骚味。刘基贤像个没事人一样继续开着会，自己的裤子里却已经黏黏糊糊。想到刘基贤那张捕猎成功的表情，Kihyun有点不服气，想要趁会议结束前给他来个报复性surprise。  
Kihyun这才注意到上面口沫横飞的辩论内容，是关于每个部门的新年预算分配问题，他听了半分钟有点头疼，这时刘基贤清了清嗓子，整个会议室突然噤了声。  
他刚准备开口说些什么，却感受到胯下被温暖又柔软的东西覆盖住了。他向下瞟了一眼，看见Kihyun胆大包天地从桌下伸出了半个头，挑衅地隔着西裤舔着他。  
他早就硬了。虽然嘴上说的内容没有停下，快感带来的呼吸困难还是让他的大脑空白了一秒，但即刻又恢复了一幅无事发生的模样。察觉到了这点微妙的变化，Kihyun心里暗爽。  
等刘基贤说完话，会议室的音量逐渐又加大起来，虽然气氛远没有之前那么弩张剑拔。Kihyun趁机拉开了刘基贤的裤子拉链。除了他们，其余没有人察觉。  
他认真地舔着，直到内裤的布料被他的口水浸湿，他嚣张地用手指勾下刘基贤的内裤，直接把他的性器含到最深处。刘基贤内心“啧”了一声，感叹自己当初慧眼识珠，挑中了这么一个宝贝，于是一边听着七嘴八舌的提案，时不时瞥一眼胯下无限的春光。  
Kihyun的妆被汗水晕开了些许，面色潮红根本无需粉饰，额角湿漉漉的发丝和眼角因为呼吸困难返上来的生理泪水让刘基贤心情大好。  
明明是自己想整他，怎么到头来他又变成更开心的那个了？Kihyun迷迷糊糊地想，算了算了，自己也没怎么吃亏。  
他喜欢刘基贤，不只是因为刘基贤是他的金主。他不得不承认，前前后后好几任男友也好，炮友也好，谁都没有刘基贤好，不论是尺寸还是技术，再或者，刘基贤真的很会照顾人，他们彼此对对方也合拍到仿佛是世界上的另一个自己。  
Kihyun头昏脑涨地想着乱七八糟的事情，当刘基贤一个挺身把他顶的反胃，他才反应过来，发现自己的津液已经顺着下巴滴下了好几滴到地上。他得歇会儿，脸颊太酸了，于是用手爱抚着那根被自己舔得湿漉漉的阴茎。  
他听见刘基贤冷清的声音说了句“散会”，人们说了几句客套话以后纷纷离开。Kihyun松了口气，正准备探出脑袋，却被刘基贤扯着头发困在桌下，然后用肉棒堵上了嘴。  
他在Kihyun的嘴里快速抽送着，直到他嘴边的津液被打出白沫。  
刘基贤格外享受对方干呕时喉头紧缩带来的挤压感，最后狠狠地操了几下他的嘴巴，然后顶着他的喉咙射了不少，最后又在他的脸和头发上留下几股白浆。  
看着他颤巍巍的睫毛，刘基贤忍不住用阴茎抽了抽Kihyun的脸，当做是给他的褒奖：“做得好，你果然不会让我失望。”


End file.
